Avalon
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Belle foi capaz de quebrar a maldição do Senhor Das Trevas com um beijo do amor verdadeiro, mas ainda assim isso não foi o suficiente para impedir que a maldição caísse sobre a Floresta Encantada. Para proteger sua amada das consequências da maldição, Rumple então a envia para uma Ilha, com Red como sua protetora. - [Red Beauty] - [Rumbelle]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **_O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever. _

_Fic slash Red Beauty. Se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia. _

_Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência._

_A imagem da capa foi tirada do tumblr: withabrandnewname_

* * *

**Capitulo - 1**

Eu não me importava mais com meu destino. Eu sabia que ele seria incerto, desde o momento em que aceitei abrir mão da minha vida, da minha liberdade em troca da felicidade do meu povo. De modo que eu não tinha medo do que aconteceria comigo, quando aquele homem de pele verde e sorriso forçado, me tomou em seus braços e me levou consigo. Os dias no castelo do senhor das trevas não eram tão ruim como eu imagina, o que me incomodava de fato era a solidão, o silencio que ele sempre mantinha, as frases curtas e cheias de ironias que não faziam outra coisa além de encher meu coração de ódio. Ate eu perceber que isso não me levaria a lugar algum. Que não importava o quanto eu o odiasse, isso não mudaria minha situação, só tornaria meu coração negro, só faria com que eu me tornasse cada vez mais como ele.

Então eu decidi que o melhor a fazer, era conhecê-lo melhor, mas ele era inacessível, tão cheio de camadas, tão cheio de si. De modo que era muito difícil conseguir uma resposta, ou arrancar uma risada dele que não fosse de deboche. Aos poucos então desvenda-lo, foi se tornando um fascínio para mim. Eu queria saber todos os motivos que o levou a se tornar esse monstro. O porquê da maldade, do ódio que eu via em seus olhos, o porquê do quarto de criança no primeiro andar, o porquê das janelas sempre fechadas, dos espelhos sempre cobertos e da tristeza no olhar. Tristeza era um dos únicos sentimentos que eu via nele, além do ódio. Eu queria entender esses dois, porque basicamente era tudo o que ele era para mim: uma confusão de tristeza e ódio.

Passei a observa-lo fiar a palha e criar seu ouro, observava a palha se transformando nesse elemento e acompanhava os gestos que ele fazia com as suas mãos. Sempre me perguntava o que passava em sua mente, se ele gostava de fato de fazer isso e se havia outra coisa que ele gostava mais.

Um dia ele me respondeu, eu estava em pé na escada, tentando deixar que a luz entrasse um pouco naquele local tão escuro. Eu olhei para ele sentando, para sua expressão perdida enquanto girava aquela roda de fiar, o silencio reinava e não sei de onde eu tirei a coragem para falar algo, apenas me lembro de ter feito a pergunta:

"Por que você gira tanto?"- e ele parou de súbito quando ouviu minha voz e olhou em minha direção, por alguns breves instantes, voltando a atenção novamente ao que fazia. – "Desculpa, é que transformou mais palha em ouro do que poderia gastar."- continuei e pra minha verdadeira surpresa, ele me respondeu.

"Gosto de observar a roda."- sua voz soou distante e depois de uma breve pausa ele continuou: - "Isso me ajuda a esquecer."

"Esquecer o que?"- eu insisti, e ele para então a roda e responde naquele tom de sempre, seguido de uma risada.

"Acho que funcionou." – e em seguida seu olhar vai de encontro ao meu, e não sei por que a risada dele me contagia e então eu também dou risada e volto então a minha atividade que parecia não ter fim: a de tirar as cortinas, que pareciam estar pregadas à janela.

"O que você está fazendo?"- escuto a voz dele, ele havia se levantado e caminhado em minha direção, enquanto eu usava toda a minha força para puxar a cortina.

"Abrindo. É quase primavera, devíamos deixar a luz entrar." – respondo e tento novamente puxar a cortina e acabo descobrindo então, que ele havia pregando-as de fato a janela. E tento então com mais força e de fato consigo, mas no processo acabo caindo da escada, e sou amparada por ele. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi seu rosto, desde o dia em que ele me capturou. A luz do Sol que entrava pela janela, tornava o tom de pele dele mais claro, seus olhos amarelos mais vividos, e eu pude olhar bem no fundo deles e então eu vi que ali dentro havia algo de humano. Mas estava tão escondido e tão profundo, que eu acho que ele nem sabe que estava guardado ali dentro.

Eu acredito que foi a primeira vez que aquela fera teve contato com alguém humano, acredito que ele já não mais se lembra de como é se sentir assim. Vejo isso diariamente nele, vejo o quanto ele se esforça pra se manter nas sombras e que mesmo que eu abra as cortinas e que a primavera chegue, ainda assim há muita escuridão dentro dele, não acho que é esse tipo de luz que ele precise.

A cada dia mais eu tentava uma aproximação, às vezes eu me sentia patética por fazer isso, mas ele era tudo o que eu tinha e eu acreditava que ele pensava em mim da mesma forma. Naquela tarde eu servi seu chá e o observei despejar o liquido na xicara de cerâmica, o observei olhar distante pela janela, não sei o que ele observava e meu interesse não estava em sua visão. E sim eu seus pensamentos, então eu me aproximei dele, na verdade eu quase o segui e o vi se esquivar de mim, como se tivesse medo do contato. Sentei-me a mesa próxima a ele e então perguntei novamente, dessa vez algo que já há algum tempo me incomodava.

"Por que me quis aqui?"

"O lugar estava nojento."- ele respondeu, dando um gole no chá.

"Eu acho que você estava solitário."- respondi de volta e ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda de todas. – "Digo, qualquer homem estaria solitário."- continuo e seu olhar abaixa e ele se senta ao meu lado enquanto diz.

"Eu não sou um homem." – e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que eu começo a falar novamente.

"Eu tive alguns meses para olhar por ai."- eu digo com cautela, tenho medo da reação dele com o que eu diria a seguir. – "E, subindo as escadas, tem roupas, pequenas, são para uma criança? Eram suas... ou tinha um filho?"- pergunto e novamente há uma pausa e ele olha para mim, não vejo o ódio agora, só a tristeza.

"Tinha."- ele me respondeu. – "Tinha um filho. Eu o perdi. Assim como a mãe dele."- ele continua e eu não soube o que dizer logo de cara. Então apenas disse o obvio.

"Eu sinto muito." – e acho que ele sentiu que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras e por algum motivo eu senti a necessidade de continuar a falar. – "Então você já foi um homem. Um homem comum."- foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta e confesso que eu esperava que ele dissesse algo, o que não aconteceu, então eu insisto mais uma vez. – "Se nunca mais conhecerei outra pessoa na minha vida, posso ao menos lhe conhecer?"

"Talvez..."- ele respondeu, se levantando e movimentando suas mãos na frente do meu rosto, enquanto seu tom de voz voltava a ser novamente cheio de ironia. – "Talvez você só queira saber a fraqueza do monstro." – continuou ele. – "Não, não, não."- disse outra vez, com o dedo em meu rosto, enquanto eu apenas sorria e o achava a pessoa mais infantil que eu já conheci.

"Você não é um monstro."- é tudo o que eu respondo e pela expressão em seu rosto, vejo que ele está verdadeiramente surpreso com minhas palavras. – "Você se acha mais feio do que é. Por isso cobre todos os espelhos, não é?"- e ele não me responde, porque algo nos atrapalha, mas ainda assim não acho que havia necessidade de resposta, pois ele sabia que isso para mim não era mais segredo. Aos poucos eu estava desvendando-o, aos poucos ele eliminava cada camada que havia em sim, que impedia que o humano que havia dentro de si sobressaísse em relação à _fera_. Aos poucos eu também ia me abrindo para ele, contando coisas sobre mim, e sobre meus sentimentos em relação a mim mesma, que jamais contei a alguém.

Por algum motivo, era como se ele me entendesse, na verdade, o silencio dele e a falta de julgamento me fazia pensar que ele me entendia. De certa forma, eu não ligava, eu gostava de falar com ele, mesmo que eu recebesse uma resposta cheia de deboche e risadas. A cada dia que passava, eu me dava mais conta de que ele era tudo o que eu tinha.

Uma tarde ele fez um acordo comigo, me disse para ir à cidade, me pediu para que lhe trouxesse palha e que em troca ele me contaria a historia de seu filho. Eu o questionei, eu queria saber como ele confiava de que eu voltaria. E novamente com a voz cheia de deboche, ele me disse que esperava que eu não voltasse e eu aceitei o acordo. Mas do contrario do que ele esperava, eu tinha total intenção de voltar para ele. Ainda havia tanta coisa que eu queria desvendar daquele homem e além do mais, eu entendia o porquê eu ele me queria ali: ele precisava de mim.

Então eu fui ate a cidade e no caminho encontrei uma mulher, ela caminhou comigo pela estrada e parecia saber de tantas coisas e entender de tantos sentimentos que eu nem percebi que ela me manipulava, pois a verdade era que eu precisava de alguém com essas qualidades, para me ajudar a entender meus sentimentos. Ela me disse sobre um beijo, sobre um beijo de amor verdadeiro, que era capaz de quebrar qualquer maldição. E ainda assim duvidando de que ela poderia estar errada, eu a ouvi e voltei imediatamente para o castelo do senhor das trevas.

Durante todo o caminho eu me questionei se eu tinha o que era necessário para isso, se eu o amava de fato, se um beijo seria o suficiente. Eu sabia bem que sentia algo sim por ele. Mas amor? Amor eu jamais senti por alguém e era o tipo de sentimento que eu só conhecia dos livros que um dia eu li, jamais havia sentindo-o e parecia algo tão distante para mim. Mas a cada passo que eu dava em direção ao castelo, mais certeza eu tinha de que o sentimento que eu nutria por aquele homem era de fato amor. Eu só precisava ter a certeza de que ele era verdadeiro e acima de tudo: reciproco.

Ele fingiu estar tão indiferente quando viu que eu havia voltado, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos, em seus grandes olhos amarelos, que ele estava feliz em me ver. Pude até ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso que levou junto algumas _camadas_ que ainda havia sobre si. Eu me aproximei dele então, enquanto ele começava a fiar sua palha, o fiz parar e me sentei ao seu lado, pedi então que ele me contasse a historia de seu filho. Eu tinha minhas mãos em seu joelho e meu olhar fixo no dele, e então ele me contou, de uma forma breve, como se quisesse se livrar de mim.

E quanto parou, ele se aproximou de meu rosto e mais uma vez eu vi todo seu lado humano, refletido em seus olhos, ele quis saber o porquê eu voltei e eu podia dizer todos os motivos pelo qual eu havia voltado, mas ao invés disso eu me aproximei mais dele e toquei meus lábios nos dele por alguns segundos. Foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu tinha meus olhos fechados durante aqueles poucos segundos que meus lábios e os dele eram um só, quando eu abri meus olhos eu pude ver diante de mim a fera indo embora. Seu rosto verde tornando-se novamente de um tom humano, e ele parecia confuso, e eu toquei em seu rosto, em seus cabelos e o trouxe para perto de mim, explicando para ele que a maldição havia sido quebrada. Ele me olhou cada vez mais confuso, mas obedeceu quando eu disse para que ele me beijasse novamente, e dessa vez não foi breve como o primeiro beijo. Dessa vez ele ditou cada passo, cada movimento, eu senti sua língua na minha, e suas mãos em minha nuca nunca deixando que eu quebrasse o beijo. Não sei quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, não sei quem quebrou o beijo primeiro. Só sei que quando acabou eu o olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos e vi que agora era a fera que havia adormecida na profundeza daquele olhar, que já não eram mais amarelos e sim castanhos e agora: completamente meus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pensei que seria ele que me ensinaria a amar, mas foi o contrario. Percebi o quanto ele não sabia sobre o amor e o quanto era difícil pra ele, mesmo sem sua pele de crocodilo, se entregar para mim e demonstrar seus sentimentos reais. Ele se sentia vulnerável sem os seus poderes e às vezes eu sentia que se eu o deixasse por algum motivo, ele provavelmente voltaria para as trevas. Então eu o prendi o mais forte que pude junto a mim, e tentava absorver dele todo o mal que ainda restava nele.

Não foi um relacionamento fácil, havia tanta insegurança e tantos medos, mas ainda assim tudo o que vivemos foi lindo. Ele se esforçava mais do que realmente podia, e eu jamais poderia duvidar um segundo sequer do amor dele por mim. Nós éramos felizes, fomos felizes, mas não durou muito. Era primavera, e novamente eu abri todas as janelas, o castelo estava mais iluminado, mais feliz e o cheiro das rosas que eu havia trazido para dentro dos cômodos, tornava tudo mais alegre. Naquele dia ele também estava tão alegre quanto o castelo e não havia outra coisa em seu sorriso do que felicidade e eu gostava disso. Não sabia, porém, que os minutos que se seguiriam, levariam aquele sorriso para longe de mim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O nome dela era Regina, e ela a Rainha de toda aquela terra e quando ela adentrou o castelo, seguida de seus guardas reais eu então a reconheci como a mulher da estrada. Ele ficou então em minha frente, me protegendo daquela mulher, que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e andava pelo cômodo com a graciosidade de um _cisne_, ela então parou, diante do divã que ali havia e sentou-se nele como se fosse dela por direito.

"Não vim aqui para fazer mal algum."- sua voz soou, ela não tinha a mesma voz que uma vez usou quando nos conhecemos na floresta e me olhou de cima abaixo com seus olhos castanhos. – "Eu quero algo de você, Senhor das Trevas... Ou devo-lhe chamar por outro nome? Agora que você não passa de um homem comum?"- ela perguntou, com uma breve risada, enquanto eu olhava o rosto de Rumple se contorcendo de ódio em minha frente.

"O que você quer?"- ele perguntou, com um tom de voz frio, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em reação ao tom de voz dele e se levantou, caminhando em nossa direção. Ele me protegeu mais com o seu corpo e ela me olhou novamente, agora bem no fundo dos meus olhos, em nenhum momento eu desviei o olhar, queria entender suas verdadeiras intenções, mas seu olhar não entregava nada.

"Você sabe o que eu quero."- ela respondeu caminhando por entre o cômodo. – "Eu quero a maldição, a maldição que você criou e que devia ser minha por direito."

"Não."- foi tudo o que ele respondeu, em um tom firme e determinado, ela lhe lançou então um olhar cheio de ódio e esticou suas mãos em minha direção, ela estava bem longe de mim, mas eu senti suas mãos em meu pescoço, senti seus dedos me apertando e o ar sendo roubado de mim.

"Não?! Tem certeza que é essa resposta que você que me dar, Rumplestiltskin!?"- ela perguntou, com a voz dominada de raiva, esticando sua mão livre e impedindo que Rumple viesse ao meu encontro. – "Você irá me dar a maldição e em troca disso eu pouparei a vida de sua amada... Você tem até o final da semana para me entregar, caso contrario eu voltarei aqui e não vou pensar nenhum segundo quando quebrar o pescocinho dessa garota. Essa maldição será minha, queira você ou não."- ela disse por entre os dentes, abaixando os braços em seguida, eu cai no chão, completamente sem ar, a vi sair do cômodo, sendo seguida por seus guardas, Rumple veio em minha direção no mesmo instante.

"O que é isso que ela quer, Rumple?!"- eu o questionei, ele estava completamente em conflito, eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, então eu o abracei e esperei que ele se acalmasse para então me contar.

Era uma maldição que há anos atrás ele havia criado junto com Regina, essa maldição levaria nosso mundo para outro sem magica, onde o seu filho estava. Isso o ajudaria a recuperar a criança e ajudaria Regina a se vingar. Ele nunca usou a maldição, segundo ele, ela não estava completa e muitas coisas mudaram ao longo dos anos, ele mudou, na verdade eu o mudei. Não havia mais espaço no coração dele para vingança, ele havia se perdoado e aceitado que havia perdido seu filho. Mas aparentemente a Rainha não havia cessado sua sede de vingança e não iria desistir daquela maldição nem tão cedo.

Aquela noite ele se trancou em seu quarto de poções, eu o via pela fresta da porta, ele estava procurando uma forma de mudar a maldição. Sem os seus poderes isso seria impossível, ele batia com força sua mão sobre a mesa e eu o via perder a esperança. Eu não podia saber de fato as consequências daquela maldição, mas eu sabia que significava uma coisa: ele iria me perder. Aproximei-me então dele, e o abracei pelas costas, senti a mão nele na minha e o ouvi chorar.

"Nós vamos achar um jeito, acredite, Rumple."- eu sussurrei para ele em seu ouvido e ele apenas assentiu, embora eu sentisse que isso era algo que ele não acreditava.

Ele passou o resto da semana trancado em seus próprios pensamentos, cada hora que se passava, eu temia que a Rainha voltasse e tomasse o que ela tanto queria. Não parecia que havia outra saída, eu contava as horas então, para me ver longe dele. Mas algo aconteceu uma noite, ele me acordou de meu sono e eu o vi pegar um grande baú, o acompanhei com os olhos e o vi tirar todas minhas roupas do armário e guardar todas elas no baú. Fiquei em silencio, observando, enquanto todas as coisas daquele quarto iam sendo jogadas rapidamente por ele dentro do baú. Até que já não houvesse mais espaço, em seguida, vi homens entrando no cômodo, pegando o baú e o carregado dali. Eu estava muito confusa e uma vez sozinha, eu me levantei e caminhei pelos corredores em direção ao salão principal, olhando que varias coisas estavam sendo empacotadas daquele castelo, como se fossemos nos mudar dali. Rumple estava agitado e dava ordens rápidas a alguns homens que estavam ali, que o obedeciam sem questionar. Nunca havia visto nenhum deles, mas pareciam fazer algo importante.

"Se arrume, Belle."- foi tudo o que ele me disse. – "Coloque um casaco, fará frio e guarde algo para comer durante a viagem."- concluiu ele e o vi sumir dali. Obedeci, olhei meu reflexo no espelho, quando coloquei minha capa verde e segui novamente em direção ao salão principal. Quando eu o encontrei novamente, ele carregava uma pequena mochila e um arco e flecha.

"Nós vamos caçar?"- eu perguntei, e ele me respondeu que era só por precaução e me entregou o arco e flecha em seguida, eu olhei para aquela arma em minhas mãos e a coloquei sobre o ombro, seguindo então Rumple, que estava indo em direção à entrada do castelo. Onde uma grande carruagem nos esperava, eu tive tempo de olhar o que estava guardado atrás da carruagem, havia algumas malas e comida. Não o questionei, apenas segurei sua mão e seguimos em silencio por toda a viagem. Ele parecia distante, com o olhar completamente perdido. Outra carruagem nos seguia, com os homens que o ajudaram a carregar as coisas. Eu queria muito entender o que estava acontecendo, parecia importante, mas eu tinha medo de saber a verdade e então escolhi o silencio. Chegamos ao mar e eu pude ver um barco não tão grande ancorado à baia, eu olhei para Rumple, assim que a carruagem parou e novamente minhas perguntas foram silenciadas.

Desci com ele e vi quando os homens rapidamente colocavam todas nossas bagagens no barco, ele ficou apenas parado em silencio, observando e eu me aproximei dele, segurando firmemente sua mão. Até que ouvi cascos de cavalos e me virei para ver que um homem solitário se aproximava de nós. Era um homem loiro, com vestes de Rei, ele saltou do cavalo e caminhou em nossa direção, eu notei então que outro cavalo, montado agora por uma garota de capuz vermelho, que se aproximava também. Ela saltou do cavalo, assim que se aproximou do loiro e caminhou em nossa direção junto com ele.

"Rumplestiltskin."- disse o homem. – "Eu espero que nosso acordo seja cumprido de fato."- continuou ele.

"Será sim, príncipe. Não se aflija. Sua filha ficará bem e daqui a 28 anos, ela quebrará a maldição... É claro, que nem tudo será tão fácil ate que esse dia chegue e muito menos depois que ele chegar."- disse Rumple. – "Apenas faça tudo o que foi combinado."- continuou ele.

"Por que eu não posso mandar minha mulher e minha filha junto com ela?"- ele questionou em um tom preocupado, estendendo sua mão em minha direção.

"Porque para onde ela vai o tempo funciona de outra forma, sua filha precisa ir para o mesmo mundo que nós... Caso contrario, ela jamais quebrará a maldição."- ele respondeu e eu olhei confusa para ele, sem entender o que ele quis dizer com isso. – "O quanto ela é confiável?"- Rumple continuou e apontou com o queixo para a morena ao lado do príncipe, a morena olhou para o príncipe e depois para Rumple e então pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim e abaixou o capuz vermelho que usava, revelando melhor o seu rosto e seus grandes cabelos negros.

"Ela é a melhor soldado que temos."- o príncipe respondeu. – "E a mais leal."- continuou ele. – "Se tem alguém que pode proteger sua princesa, esse alguém é ela."- concluiu ele e assentiu para a morena ao seu lado, que respondeu com um sorriso triste, e uma breve reverencia, olhando novamente para mim.

"Ótimo, embarque então suas coisas. Pois daqui vocês seguirão sozinhas."- Rumple disse para a morena e eu ouvi então pela primeira vez sua voz.

"Eu não trouxe muito."- ela disse. – "Só isso me basta."- ela disse, tocando então na capa que usava e seguiu em direção ao barco. E o príncipe então a seguiu, deixando novamente Rumple e eu a sós.

"O que está acontecendo, Rumple?"- eu o questionei, ele segurou minhas mãos com firmeza e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos e eu vi que ele chorava. – "Rumple..."

"Não há outra forma de quebrar a maldição, Belle. Ela já fora escrita e está premeditada a acontecer. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é torcer para que a filha do príncipe cresça e quebre então a maldição. Mas isso irá demorar, irá demorar muito, e eu temo o que possa acontecer se a maldição te levar também. De modo que eu escolhi te proteger, Belle. Irei te mandar para esse lugar, onde a maldição não te atingirá. O tempo lá correrá de outra forma, pode demorar 28 minutos, 28 dias. Eu não sei, mas eu te terei novamente um dia, Belle... Eu te verei novamente."

"Por que você não pode vir comigo?"- eu o questionei, sentindo agora minhas lagrimas, ele tocou em meu rosto, secou uma por uma e me beijou na testa, antes de me responder.

"Porque eu preciso que a maldição me atinja, é a única forma de garantir que um dia ela seja quebrada."

"Isso é um absurdo!"- eu disse, com a voz tomada pelo choro e pela raiva, eu não podia e não queria acreditar que ele estava me mandando ir embora. – "Você precisa de mim!"- eu gritei e novamente ele me tomou em um beijo e eu o vi responder que ele sabia bem disso e que por isso estava escolhendo me proteger.

Ele então soltou meu rosto, e segurou minhas mãos por alguns segundos e ficamos em silencio, deixando apenas nossas lagrimas falarem por nós dois, eu soluçava e tentava não deixar minha respiração descompassada, mas a cada minuto que se seguia eu percebia mais o desespero que havia em meu peito. Cada minuto que se seguia eu queria mais gritar para que ele deixasse que eu fosse com ele, e a cada minuto que se passava eu percebia então o quanto ele me amava e o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, me deixar ir.

Ele não disse que me amava aquele dia, ele nunca me disse, me beijou nos lábios e me acompanhou até a rampa do barco, que eu subi sozinha, sem olhar para trás, eu olhei para a garota que ali estava, que seria minha protetora nesse lugar desconhecido e segurei sua mão, que me fora estendia assim que eu subi a bordo.

Eu caminhei em silencio pelo barco e vi a garota ir em direção a cabine, percebi que seguiríamos sozinhas, percebi que ela também estava triste, mas ainda assim aparentava ser forte, eu a segui e a vi se posicionar diante do leme do navio e o senti se mexer, caminhando em direção ao incerto.

Apenas fiquei ao lado dela, e olhei pela janela da cabine, onde só pude ver o mar, quando olhei para ela novamente vi lagrimas em seus olhos e eu não soube o que fazer ou dizer, pois também havia lagrimas no meu. Eu estava tão confusa e me sentindo tão sozinha, aquela garota ali ao meu lado, não conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor e aparentemente eu também não conseguia fazer o mesmo por ela. Mas mesmo com tanta confusão e tanta tristeza, uma coisa ali havia ficado clara: Eu só teria a ela de agora em diante, então por isso eu me aproximei mais dela, e coloquei minha mão junto à dela no leme do navio. E ela olhou para mim e depois para nossas mãos uma na outra e sorriu e então eu quebro o silencio, permitindo que ela escute minha voz pela primeira vez.

"É a primeira vez que você faz isso?"- eu pergunto, ela leva o olhar em minha direção e me olha confusa.

"Isso o que? Dirigir um barco?"- ela me questiona e eu faço que não com a cabeça.

"Não." – eu a respondo. – "Dizer adeus para alguém que ama."- eu continuo e ela sorri de lado, deixando claro que de fato ela havia deixado um amor para trás.

"Não. Não é a primeira vez."- ela me responde e volta a sua atenção ao horizonte a nossa frente.

"Então me ensina."- é tudo o que eu respondo e ela novamente se vira em minha direção, franzi o cenho e dá um passo para trás e eu me aproximo então do leme, o segurando firmemente, eu a sinto então se encostar em mim por trás e suas mãos seguram a minha junto ao leme.

"Eu não posso te ensinar."- ela me responde, não vejo seu rosto, apenas sinto sua voz junto ao meu ouvido. – "Mas talvez nós possamos aprender juntas."- ela continua e aperta minhas mãos por alguns segundos e meu olhar se perde junto ao horizonte, aos poucos nos avançamos cada vez mais. Em nenhum momento eu deixo de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, e suas mãos junto as minhas, e apesar de tudo, apesar do incerto, do medo e da solidão que seria inevitável eu me sentia bem ali com ela, eu me sentia segura e eu mal sabia seu nome.

Navegamos por algumas horas, sempre em silencio e tudo que eu podia ouvira era o mar a nossa volta e a respiração dela atrás de mim, de certa forma, isso fez parecer que era tudo que eu precisava no momento. Por fim fomos chegando a um local, onde não mais era possível ver o mar, pois um nevoeiro tomou conta de tudo ao redor. Eu olhei para ela assustada, mas aparentemente ela sabia o que estava fazendo e não desviou nossa direção, muito pelo contrario, ela levou o navio direto para dentro do nevoeiro e só parou quando o navio se aproximou o suficiente da praia e podemos ver então que o nevoeiro ia desparecendo aos poucos.

"Onde estamos?" – eu a questionei, e ela deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Não me disseram ao certo, venha."- foi tudo o que ela disse, segurando minha mão a dela e caminhando comigo pelo navio, onde eu a vejo jogar uma encora e em seguida descer um pequeno barquinho em direção a agua. Ela em seguida joga uma escada de corda para fora do navio e começa a descer, pedindo que eu a siga. Assim que sento no barquinho, ela nos leva em direção à praia, a viagem é rápida e embora ela esteja cansada, ainda assim ela não pede ajuda e rema sozinha.

Já em terra firme, eu olho em volta, vejo a ilha que paramos e vejo que o nevoeiro ali de dissipa totalmente, embora ele ainda exista por toda a extensão do mar, me impedindo de ver o que há pela frente. Escuto a voz dela que vinha da praia, gritar por meu nome e eu a sigo então, descendo com cuidado pela escada de corda que ela havia jogado. Encontro com ela então na praia, ela olha em volta, para a ilha deserta e depois para mim.

"Existe mais alguém nessa ilha?"- eu a questiono, e ela faz que não com a cabeça, enquanto caminha pela areia e direção a ilha, eu a sigo. – "Vamos ser só nos duas?" – ela faz que sim com a cabeça, e eu percebo o quão estupida e obvia fora minha pergunta. Ela para novamente quando chega a um ponto onde não há mais nada além de arvores. – "Quanto tempo acha que vamos ficar aqui?" – eu insisto e ela para de súbito, colocando suas mãos na cintura e olhando para toda aquela nevoa que havia no horizonte.

"Eu não sei. Mas eu espero que não seja por muito tempo. De qualquer forma, vamos precisar construir um lugar para dormimos, uma casa no alto dessas arvores deve servir."- ela diz e caminha novamente por entre as arvores, tocando em seus troncos e olhando para a copa das mesmas, eu a sigo novamente, achando muito absurdo o que ela acabara de me dizer.

"Você está sugerindo que a gente passe a morar nas arvores?! Como animais?!"- eu digo irritada e ela me olha com certa indignação no olhar.

"Bem, você não quer ficar aqui no chão ou no barco, não é mesmo? Você não sabe se existe algum animal por aqui e além do mais se ficarmos no barco, na primeira tempestade poderemos morrer. Não vou arriscar sua vida." – ela termina e confesso que eu me sinto estranha quando ela diz _**"sua vida**_", ao invés de _nossa_.

"Você vai ser o que agora? Meu cão de guarda, ou algo do tipo?"- eu a questiono e ela se vira novamente para mim, dessa vez revirando os olhos, mostrando estar realmente irritada com a quantidade de perguntas que eu faço.

"Olha, princesa. Por que você não volta por barco e traz tudo o que puder carregar consigo? Eu vou procurar o melhor lugar pra gente passar a noite e amanha cedo eu começo a construir nossa casa na arvore. A madeira do barco deve nós ajudar a fazer isso, então não se preocupe."

"Você vai destruir o barco?!"- eu pergunto espantada e ela me olha como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais estupida do mundo.

"Bem, você não quer que eu construa a casa com folhas de bananeira, não é mesmo?! Com a primeira chuva nós ficaríamos sem teto!"- ela observa.

"E quando a gente tiver que voltar?! Como faremos isso sem o barco?"- eu a questiono e ela não me responde, fica em silencio e me olha com um semblante triste. Eu entendo então que não vamos voltar.

"Apenas traga tudo o que puder carregar."- ela diz novamente e eu reviro os olhos e me viro para ir em direção ao barco, mas paro de súbito e me viro novamente para ela.

"Por que ele escolheu você?! Por que ele escolheu você para me proteger?! Você é só uma garota!"- eu digo, e sinto minha voz carregada de ódio, eu estava descontando nela, toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo por ser abandonada por ele. Ela me olha com raiva e caminha em minha direção, como se tivesse a intenção de me agredir, ou como se fosse um cachorro prestes a atacar sua presa.

"Posso ser só um a garota, princesa! Mas eu sou tudo o que você tem agora, e você ficaria surpresa o que "apenas uma garota" pode fazer na sua vida, então ou você bota na sua cabeça que eu sou tudo o que você tem agora e que você precisa mais de mim do que aquele monstro precisa de você! Ou nós teremos sérios problemas nessa ilha!"- ela responde e eu não vejo outra forma de responder, que não fosse com a mesma fúria na voz.

"Ela não é um monstro!"- eu digo, e ela revira os olhos em resposta e volta a caminhar para onde estava. – "Ele não é!" – eu insisto, mas vejo que agora ela nem mais me ouve, olho para trás então, e vejo o barco e depois a nevoa e me arrependo com todas as forças por não ter implorado para que ele me levasse com ele. Eu não podia ficar ali com aquela garota, eu não podia morar com ela, já nos primeiros minutos ali com ela, eu percebi que ela é de fato tudo o que eu preciso...

Tudo o que eu preciso pra ficar louca.

Com essa ideia na mente então, eu olho para ela mais uma vez, que agora se afunda completamente na floresta e vou em direção ao barco, mas não para fazer o que ela me pediu e sim para fazer o que me coração manda: que é dar meia volta dali e voltar para _ele._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Não sei o que passou em minha mente, quando eu resolvi entrar no barco e sair dali. Eu nem ao menos sabia como dirigir a embarcação e agora me encontro completamente perdida, não vejo nada a minha frente, parece que estou navegando em circulo. A névoa cobre todo o lugar e tudo o que eu sinto é o mar se agitando e eu perdendo o controle da embarcação. Não sei por quanto tempo vou consegui ficar em alto mar, ou se vou consegui voltar...

Como eu fui estupida, completamente estupida!

O mar se agita mais e enquanto eu caminho pelo barco, eu olho para o céu e vejo que as nuvens dão sinal de que uma tempestade está a caminho. Não há mais o que fazer, e eu sinto o desespero e o medo tomando conta do meu corpo, quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caem em meu rosto. Não demora muito pra chuva ficar mais forte e eu me protejo na pequena cabine, enquanto o barco se agita cada vez mais com as ondas, que se tornam violentas e a chuva não parece dar trégua e eu me dou conta então, que eu estou completamente perdida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu lembro que a agua tomou conta do barco, lembro-me dele virando e de eu ter caído no mar, lembro que engoli muita agua e lembro então de mais nada. Devo ter perdido a consciência e as ondas devem ter me arrastado até a areia. Quando eu acordei eu olhei ao redor e depois para o mar e vi que a nevoa estava mais grossa que antes, não vejo o navio, mas vejo a garota a alguns metros dali, completamente molhada e sem seu capuz vermelho, sou eu quem o uso, ele está completamente seco ao contrario de mim. É quase manha e eu me arrasto em direção a ela, meu corpo está todo dolorido e eu sinto um medo correr por todo meu corpo, quando passa então por minha mente que ela pode não estar viva.

Realmente não me lembro do que aconteceu, alguns _flashes _são tão confusos, como se fosse um sonho. Pode ter sido um sonho, pois duvido que realmente o que eu lembro tenha acontecido, pois eu vejo em minha mente o barco batendo contra uma rocha, meu corpo foi arremessado da cabine e eu nadei em vão contra a correnteza, tentado me segurar na rocha, mas cada vez mais eu sentia meu corpo cedendo ao cansaço e sendo carregado em direção ao mar.

Lembro-me de poder ver a lua cheia quando meu corpo ia aos poucos afundando, eu estava segurando minha respiração ao máximo, mas sentia que aos poucos eu ia ceder completamente à necessidade que meu corpo tinha de respirar, então a Lua desapareceu, não porque eu fechei os olhos, mas si por algo na superfície da agua tampava completamente a visão que eu tinha dela. Era um animal, um cachorro talvez, um lobo enorme, que nadou até o fundo do mar, onde eu me encontrava, eu não conseguia ver com nitidez seu rosto, mas seus olhos amarelos vinham em minha direção, parecia lanternas, um farol, talvez. Ele se aproximou e me puxou até a superfície e isso é tudo o que eu me lembro do sonho. O resto é tudo um grande borrão.

Quando eu chego até ela, eu então a viro, ela está completamente molhada, mas respira profundamente. Não sei o seu o nome e bato de leve em seu rosto, com a intenção de acorda-la, alguns segundos depois eu consigo e ela se levanta rapidamente, cuspindo uma grande quantidade de agua e tossindo com frequência.

"Você está bem?!"- ela me pergunta e suas mãos correm por entre meus braços e sobe em direção aos meus ombros, até chegar ao meu rosto, segurando-o por alguns segundos e olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

"Eu estou ótima."- respondo, sentindo-me muito envergonhada por ter feito o que fiz.

"Você é a garota mais estupida e irresponsável que eu já conheci!"- ela me disse, e seu tom de voz foi de pura preocupação, para puro ódio. – "O que você pensa que estava fazendo?! Acha que conseguiria sair dessa ilha sem uma bussola ou algo do tipo?! Você é muito estupida!"- ela disse gritando.

"E você é muito grossa!"- eu respondo de volta e me levanto, saindo dali e sentindo o frio daquela manha tocando meu corpo gelado.

"Você podia ter morrido!"- eu escuto a voz dela, ela também se levantou e agora me segue. – "E por sua culpa agora nós não temos o barco!"- ela continua e eu me viro para ela, meu rosto ficando a centímetros do dela, vejo toda a raiva naquele olhar e não seguro minhas palavras, ela não tem o direito algum de falar essas coisas pra mim.

"Eu não pedi para você estar aqui. Eu não queria estar aqui, então não me venha dizer o que fazer. Eu faço o que quero. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você segue sua vida aqui nessa ilha, e eu sigo a minha. Eu sei me virar." – eu digo, enquanto cruzo os braços e tento me aquecer mais com a capa que uso, ela me olha com um sorriso, como se zombasse de mim e arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Você não sabe nem morrer afogada, princesa!"- ela diz. – "Sem eu aqui, você já estaria morta! Mas quer saber?! Eu não estou nem ai... Eu não vim aqui pra ser babar de alguém que acha que sabe se virar sozinha. Se é assim, então ótimo. Se vira!"- ela diz, irritada e estende a mão para mim, pedindo a capa que eu uso, eu não penso duas vezes antes de entregar a ela, e em seguida ela a coloca e caminha em direção contraria. Eu fico parada, tremendo de frio e a vejo entrar cada vez mais na floresta, não chove mais, porem o céu ainda está nublado e eu realmente não sei o que fazer agora, então me sento na areia da praia e olho para o mar, para até onde minha visão me permite e fico perdida em meus pensamentos, em minhas saudades e nem vejo a hora passar.

A chuva então recomeça e eu olho para a floresta, para onde a garota havia entrado horas antes, e não voltou mais. E sinto um cheiro bom vindo das arvores, acho que é peixe assado, não sei bem. Por isso me levanto e encaro as grandes palmeiras que havia ali e entro na mata, sendo guiada pelo cheiro forte de carne sendo assada e paro minutos depois. Quando a encontro, ela está diante de uma pequena fogueira, eu olho ao redor e vejo que o local que ela escolheu é bem amplo e ela até havia feito uma pequena cabana, usando grandes folhas para se proteger da chuva. Ela está ajoelhada diante da pequena fogueira e eu vejo que ela assa um pequeno peixe.

"Onde achou esse peixe?"- eu pergunto e ela se vira para mim e dá de ombros.

"Cavei até achar."- ela responde rispidamente, me deixando bem irritada.

"Grossa!"- eu respondo e ela sorri em resposta.

"Tem um rio ali atrás de agua doce..."- ela diz e se levanta, e caminha em direção à pequena cabana que ela havia feito e volta de lá com algo redondo nas mãos e me entrega. Eu olho para o objeto, sinto sua espessura estranha, cheia de fiapos e vejo que tem um buraco nele, sinto o cheiro forte e doce e olho novamente para ela, que esta se divertindo muito com a cena. – "Isso vai te hidratar. Beba."- ela diz em seguida e volta para a fogueira. Olho novamente para o objeto e o coloco na boca, sentindo o gosto doce do liquido e não gostando dele no primeiro momento, mas à medida que vou bebendo sinto que não bebia algo há horas e tomo tudo em poucos goles.

Em seguida eu fico parada, olhando para ela e a vendo se aquecer diante do fogo, ela se vira novamente para mim e tira a capa que usa, a estendo para mim. Hesito um pouco antes de me aproximar, mas ainda sinto tanto frio, então acabo deixando meu orgulho e pirraça de lado e me aproximo, pegando a capa, enquanto a uso. Sento-me então sobre meus joelhos ao lado do fogo, e olho para ela algumas vezes, ela também me olha e parece se divertir muito com algo que eu não sei o que é.

"Você é uma princesa muito estupida!"- ela diz, mas não com um tom nervoso como antes, ela diz em um tom doce e um sorriso surge em seus lábios. – "Sabia disso, não é?"- ela continua e eu concordo com a cabeça e olho para as flamas do fogo que assam o peixe, a vejo retirar do fogo e colocar o animal sobre uma folha. – "Podia ter morrido no mar."- ela conclui e eu não tenho nada a dizer, ela está certa sobre tudo. Menos sobre a parte de eu ser uma princesa.

"Eu não sou uma princesa, eu sou Belle."- digo, tentando não parecer tão cheia de pirraça, ela só ri, enquanto divide o peixe em dois com um garfo improvisado e me estende uma das metades. Eu pego e assopro alguns segundos, antes de colocar na boca, não tem muito gosto, mas é o que temos por hora.

"Eu sei quem você é, Belle."- ela observa e eu a vejo comer o peixe com a mão, sem se preocupar em sujar os dedos ou a boca. Ela tem algo tão selvagem, nunca vi uma mulher se comportar nesses modos, é muito estranho pra mim. – "Eu sou Red, creio que não havia me apresentado."- ela continua e estende sua mão completamente suja de peixe, eu olho para sua mão e depois para ela e ela parece bem ofendida com a minha rejeição de toca-la. – "Você tá com nojo de um peixe?!"- ela pergunta perplexa e coloca então o peixe completamente na boca, sujando-se por completo e no mesmo instante se aproxima de mim, beijando meu rosto e me sujando no processo. Eu fico tão irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho tanta graça, é como se ela e eu tivéssemos cinco anos de volta, então eu faço o mesmo e me aproximo dela também e a beijo no rosto, recuando logo em seguida, quando sem querer meus lábios tocam no dela.

"Desculpa."- eu digo constrangida e ela apenas balança a cabeça, dizendo que não foi nada. Não sei porquê me sinto tão estranha com esse toque, mas ela não parece ter se importado e termina então seu peixe e se levanta dali em seguida, dizendo que vai arrumar um lugar para eu dormir.

Eu a vejo trabalhar em silêncio, ela é muito habilidosa, sabe o que fazer e o que usar e em nenhum momento pede minha ajuda. Acho que minha ajuda também seria muito inútil para ela. Quando ela termina, ela caminha em minha direção, me traz outro daquele objeto redondo e eu bebo o liquido novamente, descubro então que é um fruto e que se chama coco. Não conhecia e acho que definitivamente poderia viver disso pelo resto da minha vida.

Apesar de ser manha eu escolho ir dormir, ela, porém vai explorar a ilha e diz que qualquer coisa eu posso gritar por ela. Não sei se ela vai me ouvir se tiver muito longe, de modo que não consigo pegar no sono e resolvo ir com ela. Ela diz que nunca esteve ali, mas é estranho, porque ela sabe caminhar pela ilha como se já a conhecesse, sabe onde deve pisar, o que se pode comer, às vezes ela para e cheira o ar e depois dá meia volta, como se o vento tivesse dito qual caminho percorrer.

Às vezes ela para e marca algo nas arvores e percebo então que é uma forma de não se perder. Ela esquece as vezes que eu estou ali e meu vestido me atrapalha nos movimentos, ela tem que esperar, segurar minha mão e às vezes até deixa eu a usar como um apoio quando meus pés se enchem de bolha. Descobrimos onde o rio começa e onde ele termina, descobrimos grandes pássaros e pequenos mamíferos na ilha, não parecer ter mais ninguém além de nós e achamos um grande platô, e segundo ela o local tinha arvores perfeitas para se construir uma casa na arvore, mas então ela se lembra de que não havia mais as madeiras do barco e que então isso tomaria mais tempo do que ela havia previsto.

Não sei por que Rumple escolheu essa garota, mas percebo agora que ele não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor. Demos a volta na ilha, ela é pequena, houve lugares que Red preferiu não explorar e outros lugares que ela disse que ficaria pra mais tarde, chegamos à outra parte da praia e para nossa surpresa o barco estava lá, completamente naufragado, a comida que havíamos trazido já não mais prestava, mas ainda podia se aproveitar o resto das coisas. Foi um alivio isso, segundo ela, no final do mês teríamos a nossa casa da arvore, não sei por que isso me empolga, eu tinha um castelo antes, eu tinha empregados e eu tinha Rumple. Agora tudo o que eu tenho é algumas madeiras, uma garota que me chama de estupida a cada meia hora e uma ilha deserta...

E bem, alguns cocos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anotei o vigésimo oitavo risquinho no tronco da madeira, e olhei para o mar, ele não veio àquela noite. Ele não veio na noite seguinte e nem quando completou um mês. A casa na arvore, porém, ficou pronta, e eu subi os degraus de madeira pela primeira vez e a encontrei lá em cima, completamente orgulhosa de si mesma, me olhando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e eu olhei ao redor, para a pequena casinha que agora compartilharíamos de agora em diante. E era tão pequena, só havia o canto de dormir, mas eu a vi diariamente dando o próprio suor por isso e todo o carinho e tempo que ela havia dedicado, tornava aquela pequena casinha em uma verdadeiro castelo.

"É perfeito, Red."- eu disse e ela sorriu orgulhosa e me pegou pela mão, mostrando a cama com dossel que ela havia feito pra mim.

"Aposto que nunca teve uma cama dessas, princesa."- ela observou.

"De fato, nunca tive."- disse me sentando no colchão improvisado e olhando os detalhes que ela havia esculpido na madeira e ela se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou um pequeno quadrado em madeira, que antes estava na parede. Olhei para madeira e vi que ali havia 32 risquinhos, era o numero de dias que estávamos ali e eu agradeci o presente e olhei para ela, tentando sorrir, mas acho que saiu triste demais, porque ela veio em minha direção e se sentou bem do meu lado, me puxando para um abraço e me beijando no rosto. – "Quanto tempo acha que vamos ficar aqui?"- eu perguntei, ela deu de ombros e se deitou na minha cama, olhando para o teto de madeira acima de nossas cabeças, eu fiz o mesmo. E ficamos ali em silencio, até pegarmos no sono.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu nunca entendi como eu sobrevivi àquela tempestade, cheguei a questiona-la uma vez, mas ela mudou de assunto rapidamente, e tudo que eu sei é que ela viu meu corpo próximo as rochas e correu para me salvar. Não a questionei mais sobre o assunto, assim como também não questionei o porque daquela noite ela dormiu sentada na areia da praia, olhando a Lua Cheia no céu, ela fez isso nos outro dias que se seguiram aquele, até que a Lua Cheia foi embora.

E agora ela repete esse ritual, eu a vi descer as escadas e pela janela da casa da arvore eu a vi seguir em direção a areia, onde ela se sentou e ficou a fitar a Lua no céu. Eu a acompanhei de onde estava e me perdi em pensamentos, tentando entender que conexão ela tinha com a Lua e o que chamava tanto atenção a ponto de fazê-la enfrentar o frio e a solidão da noite. Ela repetiu isso todos os dias e eu a observa de longe, até que o sono me vencia e eu voltava pra cama. Em uma das noites o sono não veio, e eu decidi que iria até ela, peguei uma capa, me cobri e caminhei pela areia de encontro com ela.

"Não está com frio?"- eu perguntei, quando cheguei perto dela e me sentei ao seu lado, ela sorriu quando me viu e negou com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Fiquei em silencio também, pois não sabia o que perguntar em seguida, embora na minha mente eu tivesse ensaiado não sei quantas vezes o que iria dizer.

"O que faz fora da cama?"- foi ela quem perguntou e eu olhei surpresa para ela, não podia ver bem o seu rosto, pois ela usava o capuz na cabeça e só tínhamos a luz do luar para nos iluminar.

"Não consegui dormir."- respondi e novamente o silencio, até que eu criei coragem para perguntar mais uma vez. – "E você? O que faz fora cama todas as noites de Lua Cheia?"- perguntei e o silencio entre a resposta dela foi tão grande que me fez desejar nunca ter perguntado.

"Eu gosto da Lua. Faz-me lembrar de algo."- foi tudo que ela respondeu, mas pareceu uma meia verdade, então insisti na pergunta.

"Algo ou alguém?"- eu a questiono e escuto a risada dela em resposta.

"Os dois."- ela responde.

"Você nunca me disse do seu amor que ficou para trás."- eu continuo, ela se vira para mim, me encara alguns instantes e tudo o que eu posso ver são seus olhos verdes iluminados pela lua.

"Você nunca perguntou."- ela disse dando de ombros. – "E de qualquer forma é passado. E além do mais, nunca teria dado certo."- ela continua.

"Como sabe que não daria certo?"- eu a questiono.

"Bem, porque eu estava no casamento _dela._"- ela responde em seguida, e eu fico em silencio sem saber como reagir. Dela? É tudo o que eu quero perguntar, mas escolho o silencio, e encaro o mar a nossa frente. – "Chocada?"- ela pergunta em uma risada, eu me viro para ela e tento não parecer chocada, embora estivesse e ela sorri e continua a historia. – "Ela é a princesa, na verdade pra mim ela é a rainha, mãe da criança predestinada a quebrar a maldição."- ela conclui e agora é ela quem encara o mar.

"Ela sabia que você a amava?"

"Não. Nunca disse a ela."

"Por que não?" – eu pergunto e novamente ela dá de ombros, como se tivesse sido uma pergunta estupida. – "Por que não?"- eu insisto e ela se vira novamente para mim, dessa vez com um olhar triste.

"Veja, Belle... É complicado, eu a conheci em uma Lua Cheia, e ela foi minha casa quando eu precisei de um abrigo. Qualquer um teria me abandonado se soubesse meus segredos, ela não. Ela ficou ao meu lado, ela me seguiu, quando qualquer um no lugar dela teria fugido. Eu não sei quando a amizade virou amor, mas eu sei que se eu soubesse que um dia meus sentimentos por ela se transformaria em amor, eu não teria mudado nada. Eu ainda assim teria amado a. O que eu sinto por ela pode não ser reciproco, mas é o suficiente pra preencher meu coração."- ela diz e ainda me encara, com os mesmos olhos cheios de tristeza.

"Mas não é o suficiente pra preencher sua vida."- eu completo e ela sorri, dessa vez o sorriso se completa com o olhar triste e é inevitável não se sentir triste junto com ela.

"Não penso mais nela como antes."- ela continua. – "É estranho como a distância muda o que sentimos... Eu ainda gosto dela e rezo todos os dias para que a maldição seja quebrada e que ela tenha de fato seu final feliz."- ela conclui.

"Acha que isso vai demorar?"- eu a questiono, e ela faz que não com a cabeça.

"Não pra gente, pelo menos."- ela diz, e eu a olho confusa e pergunto o que ela quis dizer com isso. – "Rumple disse que essa ilha é especial que o tempo aqui é confuso... Que ele move de uma maneira única e eu acredito que em breve nós vamos voltar pra casa."- ela completa.

"Tem certeza?"- eu pergunto, cheia de esperança na voz.

"Eu espero que sim, você é um saco!"- ela responde e ri em seguida, me fazendo acompanha-la na risada.

"Bem, você não é nada fácil."- eu observo, ela apenas sorri. – "Você é cheia de segredos, parece um quebra cabeças."- continuo e ela olha para mim, esperando que eu continue, não sei mais o que dizer, então fico em silencio também e nem percebo que ela tem seus olhos bem fixos no meu.

"Tem muita coisa em mim que com o tempo você descobrirá por si só."- Ela começa a falar. – "Assim como tem muita coisa em mim que com o tempo eu que vou descobrir que eu quero que você conheça."

"Acha que vamos ter tempo para que eu te conheça assim tão profundamente?"- eu a questiono.

"Não sei, mas sei que quando você começar a me conhecer melhor, definitivamente você vai querer me conhecer por completo."- ela me responde e novamente volta a fitar a Lua e sem ter mais o que perguntar eu fico novamente em silencio e acompanho o olhar dela em direção a Lua, permitindo que preencha também meus pensamentos com memorias que eu não posso mais resgatar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quando você vai me ensinar a pescar?"- eu a questiono, ela está em cima de uma pedra no meio do rio. Ela dobrou o vestido, de modo que ele está completamente nos joelhos e tem uma lança nas mãos. Ela mesma fez a lança e agora olha para o rio, e joga a lança em direção a algo que só ela vê e corre em direção da lança, se molhando no processo, tirando-a do lago e mostrando para mim o peixe que havia pescado.

"Princesas não sabem pescar."- ela diz, enquanto caminha em minha direção. Eu estou na margem o rio, ela coloca o peixe na cesta que eu tenho em minhas mãos, e se dirige novamente a pedra que se encontrava segundos antes.

"Que absurdo! Eu não sou uma princesa, você sabe muito bem disso! E além do mais o que impede uma princesa a pescar?!"- eu a questiono e ela agora já se encontra novamente em cima da pedra e se vira para mim e aponta para mim com o queixo. Eu olho então para a roupa que uso e vejo que tem roupa até demais em meu corpo, fico um pouco constrangida com isso. Ela pelo contrario parece uma verdadeira selvagem, ela usa apenas uns trapos para cobrir o corpo e um pedaço de tecido para manter os cabelos presos.

Ela destruiu completamente o vestido que usava, tirou as mangas, fazendo com que seus braços ficassem completamente de fora e deixou apenas uma camada de vestido. Diferente de mim, que me comporto de fato, como uma princesa.

"O que você está fazendo?"- ela pergunta, quando me vê colocar a cesta no chão e começo a rasgar as mangas do meu vestido, deixando meus braços completamente nus iguais a ela. Em seguida tiro um dos babados do vestido e deixo apenas um dos tecidos.

Quando olho para ela, vejo que ela segura um riso, me aproximo então, enquanto levanto o vestido e o amarro na cintura, assim como ela fez, deixando minhas pernas a amostra e as molhando completamente enquanto caminho pelo rio em direção a pedra que ela se encontra. Ela não me dá a mão para subir e ainda segura o riso quando me vê, a pedra não é tão grande, de modo que fica difícil para que nós duas fiquemos juntas.

E assim que me equilibro, eu tiro novamente outra parte do top do vestido que uso, dessa vez na gola, percebendo que quase deixo meus seios a mostra. Com o pedaço de pano que eu rasguei, eu então amarro meus cabelos, igual a ela e a encaro em silencio, com a mão estendida, esperando que ela me entregue à lança. Ela se diverte em silencio com a minha aparência e me entrega a lança.

Olho então para o rio a minha frente, vejo alguns peixes maiores outros bem menores e miro então em um. O mais gordo de todos e jogo a lança de uma vez, errando o animal, bufo de frustração e me viro para ela, que faz um sinal com o braço para que eu vá pegar novamente a lança. É o que eu faço e desço da pedra em direção a lança, me abaixando para pega-la no fundo do lago que atinge a altura dos meus joelhos. Não chego a pegar a lança, pois no instante em que meus dedos tocam a madeira da mesma, meu corpo cai em direção a agua, como se alguém tivesse me empurrado e de fato foi o que aconteceu. Levanto-me logo em seguida e dou de cara com Red ao meu lado.

"Se você não consegue nem ficar em pé na agua, você definitivamente não vai consegui pescar."- ela observa e se abaixa para pegar a lança e sai dali em seguida, me encontro então toda molhada, completamente irritada com ela, enquanto grito em resposta.

"Isso nem é uma regra!"

"Bem, agora é!"- ela grita de volta rindo, agora já na margem do lago, onde ela pega a cesta com o peixe que havia pescado minutos antes e segura junto ao corpo, me encarando. – "Amanha a gente tenta de novo, princesa!"- ela diz e eu a vejo desaparecer por entre as arvores, me deixando sozinha no lago, completamente furiosa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"E então, isso é coisa de princesa?"- eu pergunto, enquanto jogo no colo dela um peixe, ela se vira para me encarar e depois olha para o peixe em seu colo.

"Você pescou isso sozinha?"- ela me pergunta em um tom perplexo e eu apenas faço que sim com a cabeça, me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, enquanto coloco minhas mãos na cintura e a encaro, ela tem um sorriso divertido no rosto, pega o peixe nas mãos e caminha com ele em direção a uma mesa onde nós preparamos a comida, ela deixa o peixe lá e se volta para mim. – "E como fez isso?"- ela me questiona.

"Com as mãos, oras."- eu respondo irritada, ela me olha por alguns segundos, franzi o cenho e depois cai na risada. – "Não estou vendo graça!"- eu observo, me segurando para não rir junto com ela.

"Sei que não, princesa."- ela diz, ainda rindo. – "Me desculpa ter duvidado de você."- ela continua e agora o riso cessa e ela está bem na minha frente, ela me olha de cima a baixo. Eu acompanho seu olhar, percebendo que estou um verdadeiro lixo, completamente molhada, meus cabelos estão horríveis e meu vestido completamente destruído.

"Eu estou um lixo, não é?"- eu pergunto e ela faz que sim a cabeça.

"Talvez isso te ajude a se sentir melhor."- ela diz e eu a vejo caminhando de volta para a mesa e volta de lá com algo nas mãos, é algo embrulhado em uma folha de bananeira. Eu olho para ela e depois para o pacote em minhas mãos e o desembrulho.

"O que é isso?"- eu a questiono, e ela pega o objeto que tem lá dentro e o mostra pra mim.

"Isso."- ela começou a dizer e me mostrou um circulo completamente feito de pequenas flores amarelas. – "É uma coroa de flores."- ela completou e esticou a coroa sobre a minha cabeça, eu me abaixei em resposta e deixei que ela colocasse em minha cabeça. – "Agora de fato você é uma princesa."- ela conclui e tem um sorriso diferente em seus lábios, como se ela sorrisse para si mesma, e ela tem um olhar distante para mim, como se ela visse outra imagem daquela que eu realmente sou. Eu fico em silencio, enquanto a analiso em minha frente e quando por fim o olhar dela se encontra com o meu, eu tenho coragem então para falar.

"Cuidado, Red. Espero que você não se apaixone por mim, sei que princesas fazem o seu tipo e eu não quero quebrar seu coração."- sai sem querer, tão rápido e tão impensado que no instante seguinte eu me arrependo de ter dito, ela apenas sorri e me responde sem nenhuma cerimonia.

"É um risco que eu não tenho medo de correr, Belle."- e dizendo isso eu a vejo ir embora enquanto suas palavras ecoam em minha mente. Levo minhas mãos à cabeça e tiro a coroa, a olhando em seguida, vejo o cuidado que ela teve com o presente e como as flores são tão similares umas as outras. Sinto um sorriso surgir em meu rosto, apenas com o pensamento que se forma em minha mente, de Red colhendo cada flor e de como deve ter dado trabalho amarrar uma na outra.

O dia então se segue e eu marco mais um risco no pequeno calendário de madeira que ela me deu, agora já se foram 35 dias e eu não sei mais quantos dias faltam para que eu possa voltar para casa. E com esse pensamento em mente eu me deito na minha cama, olho para o lado e Red não está na cama dela, deve estar lá fora olhando a Lua, contando a ela seus segredos mais escuros, enquanto eu fico aqui imaginando o dia que ela vai me revelar nem que seja apenas um deles. Ainda tenho a coroa minha cabeça e sei que durante a noite ela vai cair, de qualquer forma é a primeira vez que eu me sinto uma verdadeira princesa e quanto mais eu penso em voltar pra casa, mais eu vejo que eu estou criando raízes aqui e que não existe outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela manha eu acordei diferente, não sei explicar o motivo ou porque eu me sentia assim, apenas sabia que havia algo errado. Tanto em meus pensamentos quanto em meu corpo. Não comentei isso com Red, não sei se ela me entenderia e não quero preocupa-la com isso. Só sei que a semana inteira se seguiu assim, eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir melhor na medida em que os dias foram passando, a comida – já antes sem gosto – ficou insuportável para mim, eu não conseguia nem mais sentir o cheiro do peixe assando ou o gosto da agua de coco em meus lábios. Tudo passou a ter um gosto extremamente ruim ou um cheiro extremamente forte e eu só queria obedecer ao desejo que meu corpo tinha de passar o resto do dia na cama.

"Está tudo bem com você?"- ela me perguntou, quando eu não desci para tomar café com ela, ela trazia em mãos uma cuia com algo que cheirava muito forte e no momento em que eu senti o cheiro eu fui em direção à janela e vomitei tudo o que não havia em meu estomago. – "Belle, por favor, me diga, o que você está sentindo?"- ouvi a voz dela atrás de mim, ela segurava meus cabelos e me pegou pela cintura, me levando em direção da cama, eu não consegui explicar o que estava sentindo, ela me entregou a cuia e disse para eu beber tudo, em seguida eu a vi descer as escadas, voltando minutos depois com agua para lavar meu rosto. Eu estava me sentindo nada bem, o chá que havia na cuia não aliviou nada e eu me deitei na cama, rezando para que todo o enjoo sumisse quando por fim eu pegasse no sono.

"Belle?"- a voz dela soou baixinho próximo ao meu rosto. – "Belle, querida, fale comigo."- ela insistiu e tirou meus cabelos da minha testa suada.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem."- foi tudo o que consegui dizer, embora fosse obvio.

"Bem, isso eu percebi. Mas o que exatamente está sentindo?"

"Eu não sei explicar, é só um enjoo."

"Vomitar não ajudou?"- ela me perguntou, em um tom ainda preocupado, enquanto passava as mãos em meus cabelos.

"Não, na verdade nem um pouco. Mas isso está frequente nos últimos dias, daqui a pouco passa."

"O qual frequente, Belle?"- ela pergunta.

"Bem, todas as manhas."

"E tem sentindo mais o que, além disso?"

"Não sei, não consigo comer nada e tudo tem um cheiro muito forte."

"Mais do que o normal?"

"Muito mais do que o normal."- eu respondo e as perguntas param, eu tenho meu rosto afundando na cama e me viro para encara-la, ela parece pensativa, não olha para mim, embora suas mãos ainda acariciem meus cabelos.

"Belle..."- ela começa, e agora, ela olha para mim, seu olhar vai dos meus olhos, até minha barriga e novamente para meus olhos. – "Vai ser uma pergunta muito pessoal, mas eu preciso fazê-la... Você e Rumplestiltskin... Vocês dois chegaram a dormir juntos?"- ela pergunta e por deus, quem diabos faz uma pergunta dessas?!

"Essa pergunta é muito pessoal!"- eu exclamo e ela revira os olhos com a minha resposta.

"Eu disse que ia ser pessoal!"- ela observa em um tom irritado.

"E porque você precisa saber disso?!"- eu a questiono, sentindo os enjoos indo embora e a raiva tomando conta de mim.

"Bem, porque eu acredito que você esteja gravida."- ela diz, em um tom tão natural, como o de alguém que diz uma noticia muito comum e esperada.

"Eu não estou gravida!"- eu digo logo em seguida.

"Como você sabe?! Você não chegou a dormir com ele?!"

"Pode ser qualquer coisa!"- eu respondo em defesa. – "Posso ter pegado alguma doença nessa ilha ou pior: posso já está em fase terminal... Talvez sejam meus últimos dias com você. Então aproveite." – eu digo, em um tom extremamente dramático, enquanto levo minhas mãos ao rosto, tampando minha visão dela.

"Ah, certo... Então vamos ficar com a hipótese de que você esteja morrendo."- ela me diz, pegando em minhas mãos e tirando-as do meu rosto, eu então a encaro e nós duas ficamos em silencio. E eu sinto as lagrimas surgindo em meu rosto e o desespero dentro de mim, porque eu sei que ela está certa, eu sinto que ela está certa e isso é tão desesperador, tão angustiante.

Eu não consigo pensar direito ou refletir sobre o que está acontecendo, então eu apenas choro e deixo todo o medo, toda a angústia e todo o desespero sair de mim. Ela no mesmo instante me puxa para si e me abraça apertado, eu afundo meu rosto em seu ombro, e eu sinto suas mãos bem firmes em meu corpo e eu lembro então de quando navegamos juntas em direção a essa ilha, das mãos dela nas minhas, do corpo dela contra o meu. E agora ela diz em meu ouvido tudo o que eu preciso ouvir, ela diz que vai ficar tudo bem, diz que ela está ali por mim e eu não preciso que ela prove que suas palavra são verdadeiras, pois o abraço deixa bem claro isso, as palavras apenas reforçam.


End file.
